


Makoto Learns To Be Useful

by altrp123



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Creampie, F/F, Impregnation, Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 19:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20569556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altrp123/pseuds/altrp123
Summary: Makoto is just so desperate to be useful to her big sis. Though she may have ulterior motives for thinking sex is the best way to contribute to the household.





	Makoto Learns To Be Useful

Sae frowned as she ate her curry, frustrated by how her investigation into the Phantom Thieves was going nowhere.

“I’ve been thinking. About those Phantom Thieves, I mean. If Dad were still alive. Sorry. I shouldn’t bring this up while we’re eating.” Makoto said. Sae looked up from her food to where her sister sat across the table.

“It’s okay. Keep going.” Sae said, curious.

“I just wonder if he would be on their side. That’s all.”

Sae’s blood boiled. “The only reason you have time to think about that is because you depend on someone else. You don’t have to do a single thing and you’re provided food, clothes, a home. I don’t have time for such ridiculous thoughts.”

“That’s…”

“Would Dad have been on their side? I don’t care. He died for his justice, leaving all his responsibilities to us.”

“All I was trying to say was…”

“Isn’t it about time you grew up and acknowledged the situation? Right now, you’re useless to me. All you do is eat away at my life.” Sae said harshly, watching Makoto’s face droop. She sighed. “Sorry, that was uncalled for. I’m just tired from work. I’ll be eating dinner at work from now on.” She said, and got up from the table.

* * *

The next morning, Sae woke to the feeling of lips pressed against her cock, slurping as they slid up and down her length. She didn’t remember sleeping with anyone the previous night…When she opened her eyes she gasped at the sight in front of her. Makoto was on her knees in her school uniform, with her top off leaving her breasts exposed but still wearing her skirt and tights. Her mouth was stuffed with Sae’s cock, causing her cheeks to bulge.

Sae pushed Makoto off of her. “What the hell are you doing?” She snapped.

“Sorry.” Makoto said, making that expression of hers that resembled a kicked puppy. “I just saw you had morning wood, and I just…I just wanted to be useful.”

Sae sighed, rubbing her forehead. It was a holiday that day so work started late, but she still only had a few hours left and now that it had been stimulated, her cock wouldn’t soften until she got laid. Perhaps it was her unusual anatomy, but masturbating was never enough. And on this short notice, she couldn’t call out of work or pick up a one night stand. Her only option would be a prostitute, which was hardly appealing.

“All you did was make it worse. How the hell am I supposed to deal with this at work?” Sae snapped, pointing a finger down at her throbbing erection. She didn’t mean to get frustrated with Makoto, but she just couldn’t help it. She made things so difficult sometimes.

“I just wanted to help…” Makoto said, crestfallen.

“Fine then. You want to help? Get on the bed and spread your legs.” Sae growled, irritated enough to take Makoto up on the offer. In her lust-fogged mind a thorough fucking would serve to both calm her cock and punish her spoiled sister.

“But-“ Makoto began to say, but cut herself off and got down on the bed, spreading her legs wide to show her cute little slit. Makoto tilted her head down and closed her eyes, as if to appear obedient. Sae pulled off her nightgown, fully revealing her thick cock.

She knelt over Makoto, and rubbed her cock against Makoto’s cunt, stimulating her clit. Makoto gasped and opened her eyes wide as Sae slowly sank her cock into Makoto’s tight cunt, delighting in how Makoto’s walls clung to her as she spread her virgin cunt apart.

Once Sae was fully seated inside Makoto, her cock pressed against Makoto’s cervix, Makoto whimpered. For a moment, Sae’s lust dimmed and she realized, looking at Makoto’s wide, innocent eyes, just what she was doing.

“Makoto…sorry, I can’t believe what came over me.” Sae said, touching Makoto’s cheek. “I’ll pull out, let’s just forget this ever happened. I shouldn’t have done this, and I’ll find a way to make it up to you.” Sae began to withdraw but was surprised when Makoto’s legs crossed around her back, preventing her from leaving.

“Sis, no.” Makoto said, blushing. “I want to help you. And honestly…I want this. I’ve always been in love with you.”

The last of Sae’s hesitation left her, and she smirked.

“You little minx.” She said, grabbing onto Makoto’s hips, slamming her cock forward again and drawing another whimper from Makoto as her cock kissed her womb. “Here I thought you were some innocent, stupid girl trying to help when really you were just a little slut. You were just seducing me, weren’t you?”

Makoto nodded, blushing harder adorably. “Yes, I was. I’m your little slut.”

Sae growled and slammed forward, thrusting back and forth into Makoto, pressing her down into the bed with the force of her thrusts into her little sister’s small body. Makoto sobbed with pleasure, thrusting back eagerly.

“You want to be useful, huh?” Sae said, and caught Makoto’s lips in a harsh kiss as she slammed in again. She released her lips suddenly, causing Makoto to gasp.

“Yes…” Makoto whimpered.

“Then from now on you’re my slave. And for your first duty…get pregnant!” Sae said.

“Yes, master! I love you!” Makoto said, thrusting back eagerly and cumming at the thought of bearing her sister’s children.

Sae thrust in once more with her cock pressed tight against Makoto’s cervix. Makoto’s legs and arms drew her closer as they kissed, and Sae’s cock spurted cum forcefully into Makoto’s womb, impregnating her little sister. Makoto came at the feeling, in bliss as her beloved sister’s sperm sloshed into her cunt, trying to hug her closer as they kissed deeply.

They kissed lazily for long minutes as Sae gripped Makoto’s curvy hips and kept her cock inside Makoto’s cunt, sealing her cum in her little sister’s womb where it belonged, fertilizing her eggs. They clung to each other, basking in pleasure as Sae bred her little sister. Makoto sighed in happiness as she felt her womb bulge with semen, and her sister rubbed her belly, both smiling at each other as if in anticipation of when her belly would bulge with their children.


End file.
